Batman: El Sueño de Hierro
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: 1945: Alemania gana la guerra. Estados Unidos es sometido. Todo el mundo se vuelca al nazismo. 2015: Gotham City. Un luchador enmascarado se levanta contra el Régimen Imperante. Él es Batman y está decidido a todo para liberar al mundo de la opresión. Pero para lograrlo, primero deberá enfrentar a un Superman nazi y a un general alemán cuyo pasado se relaciona con el suyo.


**BATMAN**

**EL SUEÑO DE HIERRO**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**PROLOGO **

**Gotham City. Día. **

**Waynetech. **

Existía algo que Bruce Wayne sabía y era esto: _mientras que la noche pertenecía sin duda a Batman, el día era cosa suya_. Aquel en particular, comenzó ocupado como de costumbre. Justamente, el inicio de esta historia lo halla de recorrida por la División Científica de Industrias Wayne, su empresa, seguido muy de cerca por una tropa de ejecutivos jóvenes, quienes observaban a los científicos en sus mesas de trabajo y tomaban nota de todo lo que veían.

-Señor, ¿le había comentado que sus inspecciones departamentales son toda una atracción? – le comentó el supervisor que lo guiaba por el impresionante laboratorio, con una educada y políticamente correcta sonrisa en su aseado rostro. A la cabeza de la marcha, Bruce enarcó una ceja, divertido.

-¿Lo dice en serio? – terció – Usted necesita salir más, Edward.

-¡Bruce Wayne en persona! – exclamó una voz, alegre. El millonario se volvió y observó a un entusiasmado científico acercársele.

-¿Y usted es…? – preguntó, mientras el otro le tendía la mano y se la estrechaba efusivamente.

-Kammer. Hans Kammer – se presentó el hombre – Me contrató personalmente, Sr. Wayne.

-¿De veras? – Bruce miró al supervisor. Este parecía algo abochornado por la escena.

-Bueno… en realidad, no nos conocemos – se corrigió automáticamente el científico – Pero su nombre estaba en mi contrato, claro.

-Disculpe este incordio, Sr. Wayne – intervino el supervisor – El proyecto del profesor Kammer fue concluido esta mañana – le informó.

-Vaya. Qué pena. Y, exactamente, ¿a qué se dedicaba en este laboratorio, profesor?

-Explorar y desentrañar el misterio más grande de todos, Sr. Wayne: _el tiempo_. He inventado una maquina capaz de proyectar cualquier objeto a través del tiempo y el espacio.

Aquello tomó a Bruce por sorpresa. Miró al supervisor otra vez.

-¿Y me dice que cancelamos _ese_ proyecto?

-El trabajo del Prof. Kammer no ha pasado del campo teórico – dijo el hombre – Además, no resistió ciertas revisiones de seguridad. Su "maquina" es peligrosa y por eso, el proyecto fue cancelado por la junta directiva.

-Entiendo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – protestó el científico – ¡Mi maquina no es peligrosa en absoluto! – miraba a Bruce desesperado – Sr. Wayne, puedo demostrárselo. Sólo deme _una_ oportunidad…

-Hans, suficiente – lo amonestó el supervisor – No le hagas perder al Sr. Wayne su valioso tiempo con esta… escena tan patética.

Pero el científico lo ignoró. Desesperado por conseguir el apoyo directamente de su patrón, lo invitó a probar su máquina.

-Lo siento, profesor – se disculpó Bruce. Trató de ser todo lo amable y comprensivo que pudo pero estaba más que claro que el joven sabio de origen alemán no estaba enteramente en sus cabales – Pero si como Edward dice, su proyecto no pasó las normas de seguridad, entonces no podrá ser. Lo lamento.

-Por aquí, señor…

El millonario y su comitiva de ejecutivos se marcharon. Solo y con el ánimo por el piso, Kammer los observó irse.

-Se suponía que lo _entenderías_ – murmuró – ¡Se suponía que _me apoyarías_!

Cerró su puño, con fuerza. El corazón le latía a toda prisa en su agitado pecho.

-Bruce Wayne… _**¡Te demostraré tu error al rechazarme!**_

* * *

**Mansión Wayne. **

**Esa noche… **

Pese a estar ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad, desde la vieja mansión la Bat-señal se veía claramente dibujada en el horizonte, sobre el cielo gris. Aquello significaba dos cosas: la primera, que Batman era requerido con suma urgencia. La segunda, que había problemas. Y de los pesados.

-Todo listo, señor – dijo Alfred. Bruce y él se hallaban en la cueva y el millonario se enfundaba su traje negro y su capa – Supongo que no lograré convencerlo de llevarse al menos un sándwich…

Bruce sonrió y se colocó la máscara. Se volvió hacia su impresionante Bat-móvil.

-No te preocupes, viejo amigo – dijo, mientras se metía en el vehículo y lo ponía en marcha – Comeré por ahí.

Paralelamente, en los laboratorios de Waynetech, se desarrollaba otro drama.

Kammer entraba precipitadamente al lugar, portando consigo una pesada maleta metálica con el signo del peligro radiactivo grabado en su costado. Por lo frenético y apurado de sus movimientos, sabía que tenía los minutos contados. Depositó su carga en el piso y se puso a trastear con su máquina. El extraño aparato empezó a zumbar y a temblar apenas lo activó. Sólo necesitaría unos segundos para calibrar cuadrantes y coordenadas… y listo.

-Hans… _¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? _

La voz y la presencia de Edward, el supervisor, lo sobresaltó. Se volvió para mirarlo.

-¿Y qué tienes en esa maleta? – el hombre se le acercó, curioso – Espera un segundo… ¿Es lo que creo que es? ¿Es plutonio? – lo miró, alarmado – ¡Por el amor de Dios, Hans! _¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso? _

-Tú eres listo, Ed – respondió el científico, con una sonrisa demente en su rostro – Piensa. ¿Qué puede uno fabricar con un poco de plutonio hoy en día?

-¡Una bomba atómica! – Edward retrocedió, pálido – ¿Dentro de un maletín? Santo Dios. ¿Qué vas a hacer con…?

-¿…Ella? Bien, Ed. Mira esto: tengo aquí una "máquina del tiempo" y una bomba atómica. ¿Qué crees que puedo hacer con ambas?

-¡Vas a transportar esa bomba a algún lugar!

-Chico listo. Sólo voy a corregirte un error: _la bomba no va a viajar sola_. Iré con ella.

-¿Ir? ¿Adónde?

-¿Adónde más? A casa. A Alemania, mi país natal – Kammer tomó la maleta – El año clave al que voy a transportarme es 1945, finales de la Segunda Guerra Mundial – sonrió – ¿Sabes? Me imagino que otra hubiera sido la Historia (con mayúscula) si Hitler y su gente hubiesen tenido la bomba antes que los Estados Unidos. Creo que estamos a punto de comprobarlo…

-¡Maldito demente! ¡Estás enfermo! – el supervisor se volvió hacia una puerta – _¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad!_ ¡Aquí! – gritó. Varios guardias comenzaron a correr por el pasillo, en aquella dirección – ¡Se acabó, Hans! ¡No tardaran en venir y detenerte!

Kammer bajó una palanca. Se produjo una violenta descarga de energía en la sala. Un vórtice de luz se abrió en el aire, chisporroteando.

-Para cuando ellos lleguen, ya será tarde – dijo y saltó dentro del hoyo.

Al hacerlo, se produjo otra descarga energética. Antes que el vórtice se cerrara, un rayo salió disparado hacia las alturas. Voló por el nublado cielo de Gotham y cayó directamente sobre el Bat-móvil y su ocupante, quienes se dirigían en ese momento hacia la ciudad por una ruta…

Hubo un potente destello de luz. El Hombre-Murciélago cerró los ojos y… cuando volvió a abrirlos, las cosas habían cambiado.

* * *

**UNO**

**¡BIENVENIDOS A REICHLAND! **

**Gotham City. Noche. **

**Interior de un museo. **

Bruce parpadeó varias veces y se sintió desorientado. Por un momento, tuvo el extraño sentimiento de que _algo_ no iba bien… de que algo andaba _mal_.

Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor le confirmó de que nada había cambiado: _el mundo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre_. El sitio lóbrego y deprimente de todos los días.

Se apresuró para unirse al grupo de visitantes del museo. La guía turística –una bella muchacha rubia enfundada en la versión femenina del uniforme reglamentario de las SS– empezó su discurso:

-1945 fue un año bisagra para la historia de la humanidad, pero más que nada, fue una fecha decisiva para el Nacionalsocialismo – explicó – Alemania, la Gran Alemania, se vio acorralada por los enemigos del Estado y todo parecía perdido. Pero entonces, increíblemente, llegó la salvación a último momento. Los científicos alemanes más destacados del Tercer Reich, bajo el mando del profesor Hans Kammer, realizaron un importante descubrimiento en materia de la energía atómica y sus múltiples usos para ganar la guerra. Fue así que una bomba fue creada e introducida en Washington D.C, la por aquél entonces ciudad capital de los viejos Estados Unidos. Con su uso, el conflicto bélico acabó definitivamente y tras la derrota de Norteamérica, la Gran Alemania ganó la contienda – la mujer sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos – El resto de los Aliados se rindieron pronto y entre todos, firmaron el Tratado de Paz con el _Führer_ de aquel tiempo, Adolf Hitler…

La guía del museo se volvió y señaló un enorme cuadro que representaba al dictador, vestido con su clásico uniforme militar. No era el único motivo nazi en el lugar: cientos de banderas rojas con _Svasticas_ colgaban por todas partes y hasta había estatuas y otras obras de arte representativas del Nacionalsocialismo alemán. Desde su lugar, detrás de todos los presentes, Bruce frunció el ceño. Oía y miraba todo con cierta ira gélida instalada en su corazón. Tenía sus motivos para odiar toda esa simbología fascista y eran muy personales. Se obligó a escuchar el resto del discurso de aquella marioneta del Régimen Imperante hasta el final.

-Aquella firma del Tratado, más la victoria de la guerra fueron solamente el principio de todo, el primer escalón – siguió diciendo la mujer – El sueño de Adolf Hitler de un Reich que duraría mil años recién se comenzó a construir _de verdad_ cuando Superman llegó a nosotros… una autentica bendición de los cielos que indicaba lo que siempre supimos: _que el Régimen contaba con el apoyo de los dioses. _

El grupo se movió a otra sala del museo. Una impresionante estatua de ónice negro se alzaba en el centro de la habitación. Representaba a Superman con su musculosa figura embutida en el ajustado uniforme alemán, con capa y todo. Sobre su pecho, llevaba la _Svastica_ y alzaba un brazo en alto haciendo el clásico saludo nazi.

-Superman llegó de un lejano planeta moribundo en 1978, siendo un bebé, para ser rescatado y criado por dos fieles seguidores de la Doctrina del Reich, Johan y Marthe Krentz. Este matrimonio de humildes trabajadores agrícolas, provenientes de Alemania, se ocuparon de inculcarle todo el amor y respeto por el Nacionalsocialismo y su filosofía, y cuando tuvo la edad suficiente, él mismo se encargó de ingresar en las filas del Partido. Sus primeros pasos fueron formando parte de las Juventudes Hitlerianas y a partir de allí, fue escalando posiciones. Rudolph Eichman, el _Führer_ de ese momento, pudo ver en él la encarnación verdadera del concepto del _Übermensch_ ario postulado por el filósofo Nietzsche y no tardó en acogerlo con los brazos abiertos en su seno, apadrinándolo y metiéndolo de lleno en las internas e intrigas del Partido. Cuando el _Führer_ Eichman falleció, aquejado por una enfermedad mortal, su sucesor más lógico y digno fue Superman, nuestro campeón.

La mujer señaló a un mapamundi colocado sobre un mural.

-Alemania se convirtió en una nación fuerte después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Con el tiempo y el paso de los años, fue anexando territorios. Cuando Superman llegó al poder tras la muerte de Eichman, se propuso que casi la totalidad de la Tierra formara parte del Régimen. Sólo la Federación de los Estados Rusos y los estoicos chinos han elegido permanecer independientes. Son las dos últimas economías comunistas del mundo, y ambas están al borde del colapso fiscal y social… El resto del mundo estuvo encantado de cederle al nuevo _Führer_ todo el control y observó como él, bajo los ideales y filosofías del Nacionalsocialismo, reconstruyó sus sociedades, gestionando sus asuntos de forma mucho más eficiente que cualquier ser humano – la guía turística sonrió de nuevo – La pobreza, la enfermedad y la ignorancia han sido virtualmente eliminadas en los países que conforman el Régimen… y la desobediencia al Partido también ha sido eliminada, formando de esta manera un auténtico mundo feliz. _¡Cumpliendo el sueño que una vez Adolf Hitler tuviera! _

Todos los presentes aplaudieron al término de la exposición. Todos, menos Bruce. Con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó del museo. Prefería enfrentar la fría noche de invierno a que oír más asquerosa propaganda nazi.

Mientras caminaba por unas casi desiertas calles de Gotham, no pudo dejar de volver a sentir que algo no iba bien. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos por quitársela de la cabeza, la sensación se negó a abandonar su mente durante todo el resto de la noche…

* * *

**DOS **

**ANARQUIA**

Las transmisiones televisivas de los habituales discursos de los dirigentes del Partido nazi se vieron súbitamente interrumpidas tres noches después para ser reemplazadas por el símbolo del murciélago negro y la voz en _off_ de Batman. Esto fue lo que el enmascarado les dijo a los habitantes de Gotham:

-Mis disculpas por interrumpir una noche perfecta de televisación fascista, pero tengo un mensaje valioso que entregar a sus líderes y es este: dentro de exactamente cuatro minutos, cinco edificios oficiales del Partido Nacionalsocialista pasaran a la historia. A sus ocupantes, por favor, quédense donde están si desean mostrar su repulsión a mis prácticas de _"terrorismo anárquico"_, como los llamó su Ministro de Propaganda. Si no, les recomiendo salir corriendo ya. Después, no digan que no les avisé…

Apenas el símbolo del murciélago desapareció de los televisores, una estampida en masa de funcionarios y demás personas afines al nazismo se produjo en los cinco edificios condenados. Tropas de soldados de las SS fueron desplegadas de inmediato y movilizadas, en busca de los explosivos. Desgraciadamente, no llegaron a tiempo: sistemáticamente, cinco brillantes bolas de fuego iluminaron la noche y los edificios desaparecieron atentamente bajo la impávida mirada del Hombre-Murciélago, quien parado desde la azotea del rascacielos más alto de Gotham, contemplaba el mazazo que acababa de asestarle al Régimen Imperante.

-Muy bien. Vengan por mí – susurró.

Sus deseos se cumplieron cuando un destacamento de helicópteros apareció en el cielo, hendiendo la noche con sus reflectores. Al mismo tiempo, una sirena comenzó a sonar. La ciudad entera entró en alerta máxima.

_-¡Líder de escuadrón, aquí Aguila-4! – _habló por radio uno de los pilotos de los _helicópteros – ¡Es él! ¡Lo tenemos! –_ anunció, mientras la luz de su reflector enfocaba directamente al encapotado.

_-¡Recibido, Aguila-4! ¡Dispare! Repito: ¡Dispare! ¡Acabe con él! _

Las ametralladoras del vehículo volador cobraron vida. Vomitaron una lluvia de balas. Batman las esquivó todas arrojándose al vacío. Mientras caía, extrajo de su cinturón una pistola y disparó un gancho atado a un duro pero flexible cable de acero. Gracias a quedar colgado de él, descendió a ras del suelo y continuó huyendo de las autoridades por la calle. Detrás suyo –y por un par de centímetros, sin darle– llovieron otra vez las balas, destrozando el asfalto.

_-¡Inicien persecución! –_ ordenó el líder del escuadrón aéreo _– ¡Todas las unidades, a la caza del subversivo! _

La loca huida de Batman le llevó hasta un puente. Justo pasaba un tren en ese momento por debajo. No lo pensó dos veces; se tiró sobre el techo de un vagón.

_-¡Atención todos! ¡El objetivo ha aterrizado sobre el tren del ferrocarril y está saltando entre vagones! ¡Avisen a las unidades de tierra! –_ radió un piloto.

_-Recibido, equipo aéreo –_ contestó otra voz _–_ _Seguimos su pista. ¡Detendremos el tren en el cruce más cercano y lo arrestaremos! _

La zona fue acordonada y efectivamente, el tres fue detenido. Equipos antidisturbios con uniformes de las SS y máscaras antigás acudieron al lugar, sus armas en alto y buscando al enmascarado. No tardaron en hallarlo en el interior de un vagón de carga, acurrucado en un rincón.

-¡Las manos en alto! – gritó un oficial. Batman no obedeció – ¡Dije _"las manos en alto"_! ¡Ya! – pero el enmascarado siguió sin obedecer, quedándose en su posición.

-Capitán, creo que es una trampa… - se animó a decir un soldado, retrocediendo un poco.

-_¡Mein Gott!_ ¡Cabo Schultz! ¡No sea usted un estúpido cobarde! – el militar (pistola en mano) se acercó a Batman y lo sacudió. Al hacerlo, descubrió que se trataba de un traje vacío: _el verdadero Batman no estaba allí. _

A decir verdad, el traje no estaba vacío del todo. Un par de explosivos habían sido hábilmente colocados en el cinturón. Al verlos, los soldados y su superior huyeron del tren, dando la voz de alarma.

-¡Despejen la zona! ¡Despejen la…!

Una nueva explosión sacudió la noche. Un vagón vacío entero voló por los aires.

Oculto desde las sombras cercanas, Batman sonrió. Aquella noche había burlado y humillado al ejército del Reich. _¡A ver si el todopoderoso Führer se dignaba a dar la cara en público después de esto! _

* * *

**TRES **

_**DER FÜHRER **_

**Metrópolis. **

**Tiempo después… **

El General Klaus Adler cruzó el vestíbulo del Palacio Central del Reich con paso ligero, haciendo taconear sus botas en el pulido suelo de baldosas blancas. Mientras subía a un ascensor y se dirigía a la cima del edificio para ver al _Führer_, no dejaba de rumiar su malestar por los recientes acontecimientos ocurridos en Gotham…

-_Mein Führer_ – dijo, apenas le fue franqueado el paso a su oficina – Hay problemas.

-¿Y donde está la novedad? – replicó Superman. Se hallaba parado dándole la espalda. Observaba la ciudad por un amplio ventanal. Vestido con su uniforme negro, con sus botas pulidas y sin la capa, seguía viéndose imponente. Su cabello iba cortado a cepillo, al estilo alemán, a excepción del flequillo, el cual lo llevaba peinado de costado, en un modo que hacía recordar al del difunto Adolf Hitler. Sólo le faltaba el bigotito y se vería igual a él… salvando las abismales diferencias entre ambos, claro – Uno supondría que los problemas dejarían de existir, estando yo al mando del Partido. Pero no. Día a día me encuentro con cierto… descontento irritante entre la población – meneó la cabeza y se volvió para mirar al militar – _¿Es que acaso los humanos son tan idiotas como parece? _¿Qué prefieren?_ ¿El caos? ¿La anarquía? ¿El descontrol?_ – hizo una mueca – No puedo entenderlo, Klaus. Nosotros trajimos el orden, la disciplina, el respeto por los valores más básicos y fáciles de entender… Pusimos orden en el caos y, sin embargo, mis súper-oídos captan charlas subversivas aquí y allá. La población de este país se cree que yo no lo sé, pero se equivocan: _nada se me escapa_. Tal es la bendición que me otorgaron los dioses de este planeta.1

Se hizo el silencio. Al menos, por un rato. El General Adler intentó mantener la vista erguida ante su _Führer_, pero al final, acabó bajándola. Si bien aquél ser no era ario –no era rubio ni teutón– encarnaba en su musculoso y superpoderoso cuerpo _todos_ los ideales genéticos y raciales del Reich.

-Estoy al tanto de lo que pasa en Gotham – declaró Superman – ¿Cómo no podría saberlo? – suspiró – Ese "Batman" es un dolor de cabeza… pero no lo considero una amenaza totalmente seria como para merecer mi atención personal. Soy un dios y tengo asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparme – se acercó a un globo terráqueo colocado sobre su escritorio y lo hizo girar despacio. Señaló a Rusia – La Federación de los Estados Rusos se está convirtiendo en un auténtico problema. El error de las administraciones anteriores a la mía fue permitirles a esos _rojos_ conservar gran parte de su territorio. Tengo que corregir eso. El Kremlin tiene que aprender a temerme. Sobre todo, su Primer Ministro, Alexei Luthor. Creo que Lex se ha convertido en un desafío estimulante para mí – esbozó una leve sonrisa.2

-Entonces, sobre el asunto de Gotham…

-Confió en que te encargaras de ese anarquista, Klaus – Superman asintió – Gotham es tu territorio. Tienes carta blanca para actuar. Ahora, si no te molesta, necesito que te marches. Estoy esperando una visita muy especial.

Adler hizo sonar los tacones de sus botas y alzó el brazo, en señal de saludo. Luego se marchó. De camino a la salida (descontento interiormente por la poca disposición de su _Führer_ para solucionar él mismo el asunto de Gotham City) se cruzó con la visita que el líder del Partido Nacionalsocialista estaba esperando: _la Emperatriz de Themyscira, Diana Prince_.

Ataviada con una suntuosa túnica blanca y una corona dorada sobre su cabeza, la bella amazona marchaba al encuentro del _Führer_ acompañada por un grupo de sus mujeres-soldado. Klaus admiró aquella disciplina marcial de las guerreras y la autoridad de la Primera Mandataria de la así también llamada "Isla Paraíso", ubicada en el Mediterráneo. Diana y su gente serían unos excelentes aliados al Régimen, si Superman conseguía finalmente ponerlos de su lado.

Aunque –Klaus no era tonto– sospechó que los intereses del "Hombre de Acero" iban más allá de la política. Se comentaba que pocas mujeres podían aguantar el ritmo de un superhombre como él en cuestiones de cama. Si _Der Führer_ quería tener una descendencia que asegurara la continuidad de su legado, sólo Diana Prince podría ser la elegida.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, una mujer maravillosa.3

* * *

**CUATRO **

**UN PACTO CON EL DIABLO**

Una limusina Mercedes-Benz negra, adornada con banderines con la _Svastica_ en los costados, atravesaba una de las avenidas principales de Gotham un par de noches después. Como pasajero, iba el mismísimo General Klaus Adler, quien miraba el paisaje de rascacielos góticos elevándose a su alrededor con gesto adusto. Pese a su cara de pocos amigos, el conductor del coche no se desanimó e intentó una charla con él:

-Esta ciudad vio tiempos mejores, ¿sabe? Actualmente, da cierta pena. Pese a los toques de queda después de las doces, los criminales no declinan sus malas artes. Al contrario, parecen más activos que nunca. Sin ir más lejos, hay uno que deja en pañales a Batman. Quienes lo han visto, dicen que es un auténtico psicópata peligroso, que va vestido de payaso – hizo una pausa y dio vuelta en una esquina – La cara pintada de blanco, los labios de rojo y el pelo todo verde. Le llaman "El Joker", porque siempre deja esa carta en el lugar donde comete sus atroces delitos. Si me lo preguntan, un tipo jodido. ¿Usted qué opina, señor?

Klaus lo miró con frialdad.

-Que somos gente grande para tenerle miedo a algo tan idiota como a un payaso. Ahora, cállese y limítese a llevarme a mi destino en silencio, antes de que lo haga fusilar por su insolencia.

El chofer tragó saliva. Asintió y continuó manejando. Un momento después, el coche oficial se detenía ante un camión que esperaba en un semáforo, en una solitaria calle. Cuando el rojo dio paso al verde, se suponía que el vehículo pesado ante la limusina echaría a andar. Eso no pasó. El camión se quedó clavado en su sitio.

-_¡Mein Gott!_ – exclamó Klaus, enojado – ¿Por qué no se mueve? ¡Toque la bocina!

El chofer así lo hizo. El camión siguió sin moverse.

-Qué raro – murmuró, confundido – ¿Será sordo? A lo mejor, se quedó dormido…

-¡No diga insensateces, hombre! ¡Bájese y vaya a mirar! ¡Obligue a ese imbécil a moverse!

El chofer se bajó y se dirigió al camión. Mientras esperaba, el General Adler miró por la ventanilla en otra dirección, soltando una sarta de insultos en alemán. Odiaba Gotham. A diferencia de Metrópolis o Berlín, era una ciudad sucia y desordenada.

Instantes después, el chofer había vuelto. Klaus dejó de observar el paisaje para ver al hombre…

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se va a mover o…?

El militar enmudeció. Quien se había sentado de nuevo al volante no era su chofer, sino el mismísimo Batman. A través del espejo retrovisor, el enmascarado le dedicó una sonrisa y puso en reversa el vehículo. El coche retrocedió a toda velocidad y luego, dando un volantazo, pisó de nuevo el acelerador, manejando en dirección de un puente cercano, sin detenerse ni aminorar la marcha jamás.

La limusina acabó llevándose por delante el borde del puente y cayendo por él a las heladas aguas del rio.

La caída dejó a Klaus inconsciente. Más preparado, Batman lo sacó de su asiento y nadó con él arrastrándolo hacia un vehículo acuático con forma de murciélago, que aguardaba en la superficie. Una vez dentro de la extraña nave, el enmascarado y su prisionero se marcharon por el rio con destino incierto.

* * *

Klaus recuperó la consciencia un buen rato después, sólo para hallarse fuertemente atado a una silla en el interior de lo que parecía un viejo bunker enorme. El sitio se veía –y olía– como una oscura y mefítica cueva repleta de murciélagos. De hecho, el mayor de todos ellos estaba parado al frente suyo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su musculoso cuerpo.

-Ah. Ya está despierto, General – dijo Batman, complacido – Bien. Es hora de que usted y yo tengamos una pequeña charla.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? – protestó el militar, rojo de ira – ¿Se da cuenta de quién soy?

-Klaus Otto Adler, hijo ilegitimo de Rudolph Eichman, el anterior _Führer_ del Partido Nacionalsocialista. Actualmente, es usted el líder de las SS – Batman esbozó una media sonrisa – También sé que es usted un hombre egoísta, cruel y secretamente celoso de Superman. Es más: le encantaría deponer a ese alienígena de su puesto con una patada en el culo y ocuparlo usted mismo. Dígame, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Silencio. El militar miró al Hombre-Murciélago con frialdad.

-¿Cómo diablos ha sabido todo eso? – preguntó.

-Soy detective. Mi trabajo es saber cosas… como por ejemplo, los oscuros secretos del Reich. Información usualmente clasificada de la GESTAPO. ¿Quiere otro ejemplo de lo que sé y cuánto? Ok. ¿Hablamos sobre los campos de la muerte de la Segunda Guerra Mundial? ¿De los seis millones de judíos que exterminaron allí?

-No sé a qué se refiere – Adler miró hacia otra parte, irritado.

-Creo que sí lo sabe, General. Es información que sólo conocen los más altos mandos de las SS. Usted no puede no saberlo. Esos documentos existen. Me pregunto qué sucedería si todo eso sale a la luz del conocimiento público…

-¡No se atrevería a hacerlo!

-¿Qué tengo que perder? En lo que a mí concierne, son ustedes una parva de asesinos sádicos y enfermizos. ¿Por qué no dejar que el mundo sepa la verdad? El precio por el cual han obtenido este "paraíso" actual.4

Silencio de nuevo. Klaus miró a Batman directamente a los ojos, con fuerza. El enmascarado no bajó su mirada. La mantuvo firme ante el nazi.

-Muy bien. Asumo que usted me ha secuestrado por algo – dijo el militar – Lo escucho: _¿Qué quiere de mí? _

-Colaboración, en cierta medida.

-¿Para qué?

-Para matar al _Führer_… para liquidar a Superman.

-¿No cree que si supiera como hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho?

-Pienso que es usted un muy mal mentiroso, General. La ciencia alemana se vio beneficiada enormemente con los conocimientos extraterrestres traídos por Superman. Tiene que haber algo allí que podría ser utilizado contra él…

Klaus vaciló. Sólo un momento.

-Tal vez lo haya – admitió – Supongamos que sí. ¿Yo que gano con todo esto?

-Por lo pronto, seguir con vida un tiempo más. Cuando acabe con ese dictador alienígena, usted es el siguiente en la lista.

-Ese no es un buen trato…

-Tómelo o déjelo – Batman se encogió de hombros – Es el único trato que le haré. Si no quiere colaborar, simplemente me iré y lo dejaré aquí, solo – bajó la voz – No quería decírselo, pero hay ratas en este sitio… y están hambrientas. _Muy hambrientas_. ¿Me entiende?

El militar se mordió el labio inferior y sopesó sus opciones. Cerró los ojos y luego, sonrió con malevolencia.

-Muy buena jugada, Batman. Lo felicito – suspiró – Está bien. Colaboraré con usted. De todas maneras, fracasará en destruir a _Der Führer_.

-Eso déjemelo a mí. Ahora, sea buen chico, General, y dígame lo que quiero saber.

* * *

**CINCO **

**EL ORIGEN DEL MURCIELAGO **

Había una razón, más allá de las obvias, por las que Bruce Wayne odiaba al nazismo. Esta se hallaba en su infancia e involucraba directamente al General Klaus Adler, quien por aquél entonces era simplemente un mero capitán de las SS.

Antes que nada, una aclaración: _en esta nueva línea temporal, Bruce no era millonario_. Tampoco existían las Industrias Wayne. Tanto Thomas como Martha –sus padres– fueron gente humilde y trabajadora, sospechada por el Partido nazi de esconder y ayudar a escapar de sus garras a personas que el Régimen consideraba "criminales". Y era cierto: _Thomas y su mujer ayudaron a mucha gente a huir de los horrores del Reich y sus torturadores_. Y por ese acto de nobleza heroica, el Régimen ordenó que fueran arrestados y fusilados.

Bruce –de nueve años de edad– vio con sus propios ojos cómo Adler daba la orden a su pelotón de ejecución. Observó cómo las balas destrozaron los cuerpos de sus amados padres y hubiera corrido la misma suerte… de no ser por la intervención salvadora del destino.

-No. Dejen al niño con vida – había ordenado Klaus, con una sonrisa sádica en su juvenil rostro – Quiero que viva y sufra en carne propia el oprobio de haber tenido progenitores traidores a la Patria – el militar se acercó a él y lo miró, con satánica diversión – Vete, mocoso. Eres libre. Sospecho que llegará el día en que odiaras este regalo que te he dado… lo cual, me complace y mucho.

…Y Bruce se marchó. Y juró que cuando creciera, se lo haría pagar al militar y a todo el Régimen. Y después de años de arduo entrenamiento físico y mental, se había convertido en Batman.

Ahora, en la actualidad, el momento de su venganza finalmente estaba a punto de llegar. Destruiría a Superman y luego le haría pagar a Adler sus crímenes. Acabaría con los nazis y su política infernal, costase lo que costase.

* * *

**SEIS **

**BATMAN VS SUPERMAN**

**Metrópolis. **

**Tres noches después. **

Los cielos poblados de altos edificios de la "Ciudad del Mañana" se iluminaban con un colorido despliegue de fuegos artificiales. Era el aniversario de la victoria alemana tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el cumpleaños del Régimen, y los miembros del Partido se juntaban para festejarlo en el interior de la cúpula del Palacio Central del Reich, una maravilla arquitectónica que debía su existencia a los diseños de Albert Speer.5

Antiguamente, la capital del imperio había estado instalada en Berlín, pero tras la llegada de Superman al poder, toda la administración ejecutiva se había mudado a los sometidos Estados Unidos, algo que por demás, era todo un símbolo en sí mismo.

Dentro del palacio, la música de una banda en vivo sonaba, y la bebida y la comida abarrotaban las concurridas mesas del Gran Salón, una estancia abovedada cálida y acogedora, suntuosamente decorada con colgaduras rojas en las cuales figuraba la _Svastica_, el símbolo del nazismo.

-Te noto distraído, Klaus – le dijo la teniente Renate Richter al General. Se trataba de una atractiva mujer alemana, enfundada en su uniforme reglamentario de la división femenina de las SS. Ambos se hallaban parados en un rincón del salón, observando a las parejas bailar un vals en el centro.

-¿Qué?

-Estás disperso esta noche. Disperso y tenso – la teniente enarcó una ceja – ¿Todo bien?

-Claro. ¿Qué podría ir mal? – replicó Klaus, jugueteando con su gorra – Es una noche esplendida. Otra más que nos recuerda nuestro glorioso triunfo. ¿Qué podría ir mal? – repitió.

Richter no le creyó. Klaus era un pésimo mentiroso. Además, el hecho de que ambos fueran –fuera del ámbito laboral– amantes le ayudó a sospechar que al General le pasaba algo…

Y así era. A Klaus le pesaba la enorme traición que había cometido sobre el Reich al entregarle a Batman información clasificada que podría servir para matar al _Führer_. No tanto porque sintiera pena ni simpatía por su líder, sino por el terror de que el encapotado fracasara y Superman terminara descubriéndolo todo. Si eso ocurría, podía considerarse hombre muerto.

El sonido de unos aplausos lo sacó de sus oscuras cavilaciones. Todos los presentes elogiaban al _Führer_, quien junto a la Emperatriz de Isla Paraíso, habían bailado en el centro de la pista.

-Amigos míos… colegas y miembros del Partido… esta noche nos reunimos para celebrar algo más que la victoria de una vieja guerra – empezó Superman con su discurso, un rato después - ¡Esta noche, celebramos la victoria de la inmaculada pureza racial genética, la cual…!

El discurso se vio súbitamente interrumpido por una serie de gritos. La gente señalaba al exterior del palacio, al cielo nublado sobre Metrópolis. Allí, dibujado por la luz de un reflector, podía verse el símbolo de Batman: _un murciélago negro_.

Lo siguió una transmisión ultra-sónica. Sólo Superman podría oírla con claridad. Para todos los demás, era simplemente un molesto pitido estridente.

_-Sé que puedes oírme, cerdo nazi – _le dijo _– Escucha con atención, no voy a repetir: esta noche tu régimen de terror llega a su fin. Si no te encuentras conmigo en Gotham y me enfrentas, haré estallar una bonita bomba atómica que tengo colocada en cierto lugar de tu bendita ciudad. Así es, como lo oyes: tienes exactamente 10 segundos para seguir esta señal y venir a buscarme, de lo contrario, Metrópolis quedará reducida a un fétido pozo radiactivo. _

Batman no había ni apenas terminado de hablar, que un muy serio Superman salió disparado a supervelocidad hacia la distancia, causando entre los presentes en el salón un gran revuelo por su repentina desaparición…

Moviéndose de este modo, llegó a Gotham en tan sólo 5 segundos y se enfrentó al Hombre-Murciélago en persona, en el interior de un viejo y abandonado depósito en el puerto.

-Felicitaciones. ¿Querías mi atención? Aquí la tienes – dijo el Hombre de Acero, cruzándose de brazos, la mirada soberbia y altiva – ¿Dónde está la bomba?

-Ah. Sobre eso… bueno, me temo que exagere _un poquito_ – Batman sonrió – Lo suficiente, al menos, como para hacerte salir de tu madriguera.

-Eres un demente. Me estás haciendo perder mi tiempo. Voy a matarte y volver al palacio justo para comer el postre…

-Superman, te creía más listo. Puede que la gente común no tenga tu gran velocidad o tu visión de rayos X, pero hay algo que ya deberías saber y es que _nunca_ debes subestimar el poder de la mente humana – Batman se señaló a la cabeza – Llevamos el arma más peligrosa de todas aquí dentro.

Superman resopló, aburrido.

-Desde aquí puedo ver tu cerebro, anarquista, y puedes creerme: _no es como para fanfarronear_.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Y lo mismo digo de tus cacharros infantiles. Me temo que hace falta algo más que bombas y explosivos para vencerme – el kryptoniano dio un paso al frente. Batman retrocedió. Extrajo un aparato de su cinturón y presionó un botón.

Al instante unas lámparas rojas se encendieron, iluminando la estancia con un brillo color carmesí.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Luces de colores? – Superman se echó a reír – ¿Esta es tu "arma secreta" contra mí? Que patético.

-¿Eso piensas? ¡Pues déjame mostrarte _cuanto_ te equivocas!

Ante el asombro de Superman, Batman se adelantó y le descargó un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula. Lejos de lo esperado, el golpe hizo tambalear al Hombre de Acero hasta que cayó al piso, escupiendo sangre.

-_¡Mein Gott!_ ¿Cómo has hecho esto? ¿Cómo…?

Batman no perdió tiempo. Sin dejarlo incorporarse, le dio una terrible patada en el estómago.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – le dijo, mientras seguía pateándolo – Te lo explicaré: ¿ves esas lámparas rojas? Son lámparas solares. Pero a diferencia de las comunes, estas despiden una radiación distinta. Una que emula al sol de tu mundo natal. _¡No tienes poderes bajo su luz carmesí, Superman!_ Estás terminado.

-¡No!

El Hombre de Acero quiso ponerse de pie, contraatacar con su visión calorífica. Pero el encapotado tenía razón: _ninguno de sus superpoderes funcionaba bajo esa luz_.

Batman volvió a patearlo y luego le dio un puñetazo. Y luego, otro golpe… y otro, y otro…

-No te desmayes todavía – le dijo, sosteniéndolo por la solapa de su traje y alzando el puño de nuevo – Apenas me estoy calentando. ¡Esto recién empieza!

* * *

**SIETE **

**HOLOCAUSTO**

La desaparición de Superman comenzó a preocupar a todos en Metrópolis. A todos, salvo al General Klaus Adler. La teniente Renate Richter se dio cuenta y se hizo más evidente cuando, en vez de estar como todo mundo pendiente del horizonte o conversando sobre el tema, Klaus se encontraba sentado en una silla, con los pies y sus botas sobre una mesa, bebiéndose un Martini tranquilamente.

-Señor, permiso para hablar libremente – dijo la teniente. Adler la miró, bebió otro trago y suspiró.

-Concedido.

-Klaus, ¿Qué te pasa? Primero, estás tenso y disperso. Ahora, cuando nuestro _Führer_ se ha marchado y no tenemos noticias sobre él, luces todo lo contrario: _totalmente despreocupado_.

-¿Y qué con eso, Renate?

-Que, la verdad, no se entiende tu actitud.

-Usted no tiene que entender nada, teniente – al endurecer el tono de su voz y al volver al formalismo militar, Klaus marcó su territorio – Limítese a esperar, como el resto.

-Pero _Der Führer_…

-Volverá pronto… o tal vez no. ¿Quién sabe?

-¡Miren! ¡Arriba, en el cielo! – gritó alguien. Klaus casi se atragantó con su bebida.

-¡Es un pájaro! – gritó otra persona.

-No. ¡Es un avión! – agregó una tercera.

-¡No! Es… ¡Batman!

Esta vez, Klaus saltó de la silla y se unió a la multitud de espectadores congregados en el patio del palacio. Lo hizo justo para ver la llegada de una extraña nave negra con forma de murciélago y emerger de ella al enmascarado.

-Vuestro todopoderoso _Führer_ – dijo, echando al piso el cuerpo de Superman inconsciente, brutalmente apaleado y atado con cadenas – Está acabado, lo mismo que todos ustedes. _¡Es el fin de este régimen de terror! _

Se hizo el silencio mientras todo mundo observaba al derrotado Hombre de Acero en el suelo. Como para darle más énfasis a la cosa, Batman le puso un pie encima.

-Esta noche, es el final del nazismo – declaró.

Klaus sonrió ampliamente. Se acercó a él.

-No lo creo.

Hizo una seña. Un batallón de soldados de las SS apareció y lo rodeó, las armas en alto, apuntándole.

-¿El fin del nazismo? Lo dudo mucho – dijo el General, burlándose – ¿El de este _Führer_ inútil? Sin duda. ¡Un verdadero superhombre no puede ser derrotado de esta manera y mucho menos, por un anarquista! Con esto, queda demostrado que esta criatura alienígena – señaló a Superman – no es digna de dirigir los destinos de la Gran Alemania. ¡Es tiempo de que tengamos un nuevo líder!

-Y ese sería usted, ¿verdad, Adler? – acotó Batman, irónicamente.

-Cierra tu sucia boca, basura anarquista. ¡Has cometido un error fatal al venir directamente aquí! – Klaus ensanchó su sonrisa – ¡Eres hombre muerto! De aquí no saldrás vivo.

El Caballero de la Noche suspiró.

-Me lo imaginaba – dijo.

-¡Las manos en alto! ¡Y no intentes nada!

Pero Batman no obedeció. Se quitó la máscara, revelando su rostro.

-¿Me recuerda, General? – preguntó – Soy Bruce Wayne. Aquél chico al que le mató sus padres… el que dejó con vida… ¿Se acuerda de mí?

-_Mein Gott_…

-Veo por la expresión de su rostro que sí. Que suerte. Bien, ¿vio mi nave aquí mismo? Bueno – tomó un control remoto de su cinturón. Presionó un botón. El costado del avión se abrió, revelando un dispositivo tecnológico con el símbolo del peligro radiactivo sobre él – Como me imagino que se habrá dado cuenta, es una bomba atómica. Con suficiente poder para borrar a Metrópolis del mapa…

-No lo harás – Klaus volvió a sonreír – Si esa cosa explota, ¡tú también morirás!

Bruce lo observó con frialdad, el control remoto todavía en su mano.

-Nunca se supuso que yo viviera, General. ¿O ya lo ha olvidado? Aunque le agradezco que me perdonara la vida aquella vez. Me permitió llegar a esta noche, a este momento… para destruir el corazón del Reich.

Klaus gritó. Los soldados abrieron fuego. Las balas zumbaron por el aire… pero nunca llegaron a destino.

Bruce presionó un botón y la bomba atómica explotó. En cuestión de segundos, Metrópolis y todos desaparecieron consumidos en un mar de fuego radiactivo.

* * *

**EPILOGO **

_Microsegundos antes de la explosión. _

Liri Lee, única miembro femenino de los así llamados "Hombres Lineales", se materializó en el aire delante de Batman. Toda la escena se había congelado en el tiempo: Bruce sosteniendo el control, los soldados de las SS apuntándole con sus armas y disparando. Incluso, las balas se habían detenido, flotando en su mortífera trayectoria, suspendidas como todo.

Liri Lee –una bellísima muchacha vestida con ropas futurísticas y prótesis biónicas de alta tecnología acopladas a su escultural cuerpo– manipuló su unidad de muñeca –un aparato semejante a un brazalete– y habló con su jefe, el científico Matthew Ryder:

-Llegué al momento de 2015, Matt, y nuestros instrumentos tenían razón. El disturbio que captamos se debió a toda una desviación de 180 grados de la línea de tiempo. Me hallo ante el punto focal. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

_-Regresa a casa – _dijo Ryder _– En Punto de Fuga analizaremos el panorama completo con los cronoscopios. _

Liri Lee asintió. Le echó un último vistazo al mundo que se alzaba a su alrededor, antes de marcharse. Apenas desapareció, el tiempo reanudó su inexorable marcha y Metrópolis desapareció una vez más consumida por una bola de fuego atómico.

* * *

En su cuartel general, los Hombres Lineales se reunieron delante de sus computadoras cuánticas para observar al completo toda la nueva línea temporal. Mientras decenas de imágenes se formaban en pantallas holográficas, a Matthew Ryder le iba quedando más claro el panorama:

-Ahí – dijo y congeló una escena – Ese es el punto de quiebre: 1945. Ese sujeto saliendo de un hoyo en el tiempo… claramente, es un viajero no autorizado.

-¿Cómo es posible tal cosa? – preguntó Hunter – ¡Se supone que la tecnología de viajes en el tiempo todavía no estará disponible para la raza humana hasta muchísimos años en el futuro!

-Sin duda, estamos ante un adelantado a su época… en más de un sentido – Matt se volvió hacia Liri Lee – ¿Sabemos quién es?

-Hans Kammer. Un científico frustrado de origen alemán – respondió la muchacha, revisando los datos de un computador – Trabajaba para Waynetech en la línea original, antes de la desviación.

Matthew hizo correr las imágenes de la línea principal. Observaron cómo Kammer abría su hoyo en el tiempo y saltaba dentro de él, llevando su bomba atómica.

-Hemos encontrado a nuestro culpable – sentenció – Ese sujeto provocó la alteración del continuo.

-¿Qué debemos hacer, Matt?

-Lo único que podemos, Hunter: _corregir el error_. La nueva continuidad es una aberrante desviación de la línea establecida de tiempo – el científico se volvió hacia sus dos compañeros – Quiero que Liri Lee y tú vayan a 1945 y atrapen a ese viajero imprudente. Eviten que tome contacto siquiera con los alemanes. De esa forma, el error se corregirá y la línea original se restablecerá.

Asintiendo, la pareja se trasladó en el tiempo al Berlín de 1945 gracias a sus unidades de muñeca, donde aguardaron el arribo del Prof. Kammer. Apenas el científico criminal surgió del vórtice creado por su máquina, lo atraparon y lo sacaron de allí instantáneamente…

Al momento, hubo un violento destello de luz. Como ondas producidas en un estanque al caer una piedra, los efectos se hicieron sentir en toda la corriente temporal. El escabroso mundo dominado por el nazismo desapareció, reemplazado por el continuo original.

La Historia volvía a su curso.

Batman parpadeó, confundido. Detuvo el Bat-movil al costado de la ruta y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Lejos, en la distancia, la Bat-señal seguía siendo visible sobre los cielos nublados de Gotham City.

-Dios… ¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntó, en voz alta.

_-¿Señor? ¿Está bien? –_ le habló Alfred por un comunicador colocado en la cabina del coche.

-Sí, sí… estoy bien. Sólo un poco… confundido – Batman suspiró – Siento como si hubiera estado soñando despierto… ¿Qué sucede?

_-Hubo una impresionante descarga eléctrica –_ le informó el mayordomo _– Surgió del edificio de Waynetech. _

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¿Quién…?

_-Ya me he comunicado con el supervisor Edward. Al parecer, un científico despedido, un tal profesor Kammer, intentó viajar por el tiempo con una máquina. Desapareció dentro de un vórtice de luz, para a los pocos segundos volver, como si alguien lo hubiese echado a la inversa. Los guardias de seguridad pudieron atraparlo y la policía se lo llevó detenido. _

-Vaya… ¿Necesitan mi presencia allí?

_-No, señor. Todo está bajo control. Quédese tranquilo. Por las dudas, me tomé el atrevimiento de ordenar, en su nombre, el desmantelamiento de esa máquina. _

-Gracias, Alfred. Hiciste bien – Batman miró al horizonte. La señal en el cielo seguía llamándolo – Tengo que atender ese asunto todavía… Cualquier cosa, estás a cargo hasta mi retorno. Pero avísame si me necesitas.

_-Naturalmente, señor. _

Batman sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Encendió su Bat-movil de nuevo y se encaminó velozmente hacia Gotham… a luchar contra el crimen una vez más.

**FIN**

* * *

**1 A aquellos que les parezca extraño este párrafo, he aquí una breve explicación: _este Superman ha sido criado por dos fanáticos del Partido Nazi, con lo que ello significa_. No sólo ha abrazado sus ideas políticas y filosóficas sobre el racismo y la eugenesia, sino que también la mística hitleriana, aquella que versaba sobre los orígenes presuntamente divinos de la raza aria. Este Superman, sabiéndose alienígena, empero, cree ser el elegido de los dioses nórdicos para conducir al Régimen Imperante (y al Nacionalsocialismo) hacia su destino.**

**2 El lector habitual de DC Comics reconocerá al viejo y querido Lex Luthor. Su aparición en esta línea temporal alternativa es un tanto diferente a lo esperado. Este Luthor es de origen ruso y tal vez tenga algunos puntos en común con su contrapartida de la antigua Tierra-2. No se hagan ilusiones: más allá de esta mención, no asomará su calva –ni su pelo rojo, caso contrario– por esta historia.**

**3 ¿Cómo serían las Amazonas de Isla Paraíso en esta línea alternativa de tiempo, con el nazismo al poder desde finales de la Segunda Guerra Mundial? He aquí un vistazo. El cambio más evidente: _Diana no es princesa, sino reina._ O más que eso, _emperatriz_. Lo cual nos hace pensar que, tal vez, el fascismo (o una suerte de fascismo) también ha llegado al bello reino enclavado en el Mediterráneo.**

**4 Cabe otra aclaración: los horrores de la Alemania Nazi pudieron saberse _completamente_ cuando la guerra acabó. Hasta el momento, la barbarie del holocausto era un rumor a voces entre los prisioneros. En este relato, esta línea temporal alternativa presenta un panorama desolador, pero plausible: si Hitler y su tropa hubiesen ganado la guerra, el exterminio de más de seis millones de personas hubiera quedado enterrado en el más oscuro de los secretos, el cual, el Régimen Imperante estaría _desesperado_ porque no se supiese públicamente nada sobre ello. De ahí viene la fuerza del chantaje de Batman al General Klaus Adler.**

**5 Arquitecto del Tercer Reich y amigo personal de Hitler. Llegó a planear la renovación de la ciudad de Berlín tras la que creía que sería la victoria alemana después de la guerra.**


End file.
